Getting You Home
by Daisyangel
Summary: Gone country challenge fic, March Prompt. All Derek can think about is getting Emily home and out of that little black dress! Demily fluff! R/R! Don't own CM or "Gettin' You Home" A.K.A 'The Little Black Dress song' that's owned by Chris Young R/R!


A/n, written for the gone country challenge forum at for one of the March prompts. I don't own CM or the song "Gettin' You Home" A.K.A 'The Little Black Dress Song' that's owned by Chris Young. Here's the fic, please read and review. -----------

"Honey, I know you love getting dressed up and you know I love showing you off, but watching your eyes dancing in the candle light glow, all I can think about it getting you home...walking through the front door, seeing your black dress hit the floor... Honey, there sure ain't nothing like you loving me all night long. And all I can think about it getting you home..." - **Chris Young **(_Getting You Home_)-------------

The ballroom at the fancy hotel the FBI had chosen to throw their officer's ball at was lit with numerous candles and the members of the Bureau were dressed to the nines.

Sipping a glass of wine Derek surveyed the crowd. Hotch and Rossi were off to the side, observing their surroundings. JJ and Will were enjoying a quiet moment and Emily and Reid were engaged in conversation. A broad smile crossed Morgan's face as he saw Garcia in her black sequence dress making her way towards him, her own glass of wine clutched tightly in her hand.

"Lookin' good, hot stuff," Garcia greeted walking up beside him.

"Hey there, baby girl. You're lookin' good yourself. Kevin's a lucky man," Morgan complimented.

"Thanks, so where's Em?"

"Talking to Reid," he answered pointing out his wife who was clad in a sheer black dress that left little to the imagination. He couldn't help but run his eyes from the tips of her high-heeled covered toes to the top of her beautifully made-up hair. Sucking in some air Garcia's eyes widened.

"Wow, she looks fantastic!"

"MMM, hmm, she does," Derek mumbled as he zeroed in on a guy moving in on Emily's personal space. "If you'll excuse me," he said moving towards his wife, a predatory look on his face.

"Go protect your woman's honor," she called after him. Derek laughed as he threw a wink at her before continuing to head for his wife and the man trying to hit on her. Garcia smiled as she watched him walk off. -------------

"Hey there, babe. How are you?" Derek crooned as he slid up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck. Smiling softly Emily leant back into him and tilted her head back for a kiss.

"I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm much better now that your in my arms. I'll be even better when I can get you home and out of this dress," he whispered tugging on the fabric.

"Derek!" Emily cried as she blushed. He just laughed and turned her to face him just as a slow song was starting.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Morgan?"

"I'd love to, Mr. Morgan," Emily replied wrapping her arms around him letting her head rest on his shoulder. Gracefully he moved them on to the dance floor and started to move to the sensual music. They continued to dance through several more songs. Other couples joined them, but no one could keep their eyes off the beautiful couple that Emily and Derek made. -------------

"It's a good thing Emily's mom has Michael tonight," Rossi commented.

"Mmm hmm, you're right. If they weren't in public I'm sure he'd already have that black dress on the floor," JJ added. The others nodded in agreement as they smiled fondly at their favorite couple as they twirled around the dance floor. ----------------------

Taking a break from dancing Morgan found a spot along the wall and pulled Emily to him. Smiling up at him, she spoke.

"Hey Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"You wanna know a secret?" she whispered seductively.

"I'd love to, princess."

"Here, let me have your hand," she instructed. Puzzled Derek placed his hand in hers. Giving him a sexy smile she slid it around so it was under the back of her dress. Guiding it until she reached her butt where she placed his hand against her bare skin.

"Emily?" he gasped as he realized what she was telling him.

"Yes?"

"You're not wearing any underwear?" he asked confirming what he thought she was telling. The wink she gave him said it all. Instantly Derek took her hand and lead her over to the rack where they'd hung up their coats and Emily's shawl and grabbed them both.

"What are you doing, Derek?"

"Gettin' you home," he growled into her ear as he helped her on with her shawl before grabbing her hand and hurrying out the door needing to get her home and make love to his wife as soon as possible.

Finished!

A/n, please read and review. I can write a smut continuation if people are interested in it, just let me know.


End file.
